Quit Playing
by imahinasyon
Summary: Fairytail NaLu Fanfic Natsu challenged Lucy to become a good girlfriend. Lucy accepted her challenge. If Lucy won't become a good girlfriend for a month, Natsu wins but, if Lucy became a good girlfriend for a month, Lucy wins. If Lucy lose, she will do whatever Natsu say but, if Natsu lose, he will become Gray's slave for a week. So, who do you think will win? Have fun!
1. Chapter 1: Challenge

**CHAPTER 1: Challenge**

"wow! Lu-chan! I love your new novel!" the script mage, Levy said, complimenting the blonde's work. Levy really loved Lucy's latest novel. Lucy chuckled and said

"thanks, Levy-chan!" then smiled

"wow, Lu-chan! This is my most favorite novel that you made" she said then looked at Lucy and suddenly grinned. Lucy get back a little, wondering why did her friend Levy suddenly grinned at her

"L-Levy-chan, what's up with that look?" she said then sighed. Levy leaned a little closer to her blonde friend, Lucy and started to tease her.

"say, Lu-chan.. you look inspired.." she said. "tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked, still trying to tease the blonde. Lucy paused for a while then quickly waved her two hands while tilting her head.

"no Levy-chan! I don't have boyfriend! What makes you think that?"

Levy suddenly laughed at her friend's reaction then, Levy leaned back at her chair. Levy looked at the blonde and said "Lu-chan, don't take it seriously, I'm just kidding you know?" then she chuckled.

"geez.. Levy-chan, stop teasing me just like that.. I still don't have boyfriend"

Levy took a sip from her drink then looked at Lucy. "Lu-chan, do you want to have a boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

"of course!" she answered "I'm in the right age to have a boyfriend.. It's just that, no one likes me "she said then added "maybe" followed by a sigh.

"so, Luce, you want to have a boyfriend?" a voice said behind her. Lucy turned back and saw Fairytail's Salamander, giving her a wide smile.

"if you want a boyfriend, I can be!" he said. Lucy and the other guild members who heard what Natsu said. Lucy stands up from where she is sitting then crossed her arms then let out a sigh.

"you know, we get boyfriends and girlfriends because of the crazy little thing called love" she said. "in other words, girlfriends and boyfriends love each other… do you get what I mean?" she said.

Natsu grinned then crossed his arms and said "why? Are you scared that you might not become a good girlfriend? Huh?" he said trying to tease her best friend, Lucy.

Lucy suddenly frowned and said "what do you mean by that?! Are you saying that I can't become a perfect girlfriend? Hah?!" she said in a louder tone.

"I didn't say anything like that" he said then looked away.

"are you challenging me?!" she said in a loud tone voice then dropped her arms. "fine then! I'll be your girlfriend and you'll be my boyfriend for a month! If I don't become a good girlfriend, you win, I lose but, if I made a good girlfriend, you lose and I win" she said.

"if I win, you will do whatever I want.." Natsu said with an evil smile

"and if I win… you will become Gray's slave for a week" she said then grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" the ice wizard reacted when he heard what Lucy said.

"Those two…what are they up to?" Levy said then sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Couples

**Chapter 2:** Couples

And yes, today is the start of Lucy's challenge, to become a good girlfriend. To be a good girlfriend, of course they have to observe what do girlfriends to with their boyfriend. Like going out on a date, taking care of the guy etc. so, Lucy and Natsu decided to take a walk to see what girlfriends do.

"Alright! Let's do this" she said

"I'm all fired up!" he said in a hyper mood.

Lucy turned to Natsu with a frowned face and crossed her arms and said

"what's up with that energy?! Do you think you can beat me?" she said

"whatever, Lucy! Let's just go and see what girlfriends do" he said. "I wonder if you can become a good girlfriend." Natsu said, trying to tease the blonde. Lucy didn't say anything and just sighed.

The two decided to take a walk at the park and saw too many sweet couples hanging around. Lucy paused for a while and stared at the sweet couples. She saw some couples, holding hands, she also noticed couples who sits so close with each other. Lucy sighed and murmured

"_can..can I do this?"_

Natsu heard what Lucy said then burst out laughing. Lucy glared at Natsu and shouted

"What's funny?!"

"I knew it! you can't become a good girlfriend!" he said, starting to tease a blonde.

"I can do it!" she yelled then, hold Natsu's hand really tight.

"Oi, Lucy, do girls hold their boyfriend's hand really tight?" he said.

"stop complaining will you?!" she said in a loud voice then let out another sigh. Natsu just laughed at Lucy's reaction and face expression.

Lucy and Natsu heard a sound of the ice cream's bell and yes, a man who sells ice cream is coming. Natsu pointed at the ice cream, just like a little child, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and runs towards the ice cream man.

"Hey, Lucy! Treat me some ice cream!" he said

"no way!" she answered. "use your own money to buy your ice cream!" she said.

Natsu frowned and said "girlfriends are the one who should spend money for a date right?" he said.

Lucy suddenly laughed when Natsu said that the girl will spend for the boy.

"no Natsu, a guy should be the one who will spend money!" she said then crossed arm "so now, YOU should treat me… you're the one who should buy that ice cream" she said then grinned.

"Fine then" he said then bought two ice cream for them. One for Lucy and one for him. Lucy didn't expect that Natsu will treat her. It is the first time that Natsu spend his money for her.

"_well, because this is a challenge.." _she thought then started to eat her ice cream.

While the two are eating ice cream, a running child bumped into Natsu and that what made Natsu's ice cream dropped to his scarf.

"Ah! Igneel's scarf!" he said. The kid bowed and apologized. "it's fine, it's fine" he said then the kid continued running. Lucy sighed then laugh a little when she saw what happened.

"what's funny?!" Natsu reacted while frowning.

"sorry, don't mind me" Lucy said simply. Lucy brings out a clean handkerchief out of her pocket and slowly wiped it to Natsu's scarf, trying to remove the ice cream. While Lucy is cleaning up Natsu's scarf, Natsu stared at Lucy's very beautiful face and remained silent. Lucy noticed that Natsu suddenly keeps silent so, Lucy looked at Natsu.

"you're too quiet…" she started "is there anything wrong?"

Natsu quickly looked away when Lucy looked at him, trying to avoid eye-to-eye contact.

"n-nothing's wrong" he said

"are you sure?" she asked with a puzzled face, wondering why does Natsu suddenly acts weird.

"I told you nothing's wrong!" he said then Lucy just nods and continued cleaning Natsu's scarf.

"there it's done" she said then gave him a bright, beautiful smile.

"t-thank you" he said.

It's now 12 noon so, Lucy started to feel hungry. Lucy holds her tummy and said

"geez.. I'm hungry, it's already lunch time" she said.

"well, I'm feeling hungry too" Natsu said "let's go and eat lunch at that restaurant" while pointing at the restaurant not far away from where they are standing.

"Let's go!" he said then, take Lucy's hand and started to walk towards the restaurant. When they got in, the pairs started to look for a vacant table. Lucy saw one near the window. Lucy pointed at the vacant table and said

"there, let's seat there Natsu"

"okay!"

Then, they started to walk towards the vacant table and sit there, face to face. The waitress gave them a menu and Lucy started to choose what food should she order and eat.

"hmm… the foods here are delicious…which one should I choose?" she said.

While Lucy is choosing a food to order, Natsu can't stop looking at Lucy's beautiful face. Natsu shook his head

"_what's up with me today?" _ he thought. "_why can't I act normally?! I hate this"_

Lucy noticed how Natsu acts today then again, Lucy got curious, confused and really puzzled about it.

"_what's up with him? He's acting weird since we went to the park earlier" _she thought then sighed.

She now continued choosing a food to order and finally found one. After she give her order to the waitress, Lucy gave the menu to Natsu

"here, it's now your turn to choose" she said while handing over the food menu. While Natsu started to choose his order, Lucy looked outside the window, watching people walking on the street. She can also see some couples since they are near the park where some couples are hanging out.

"_heh, couples… girlfriend…" _she thought. _"but honestly, I wonder when can I get a serious relationship…not a game, or a challenge…"_

Finally, Natsu finished ordering his desired food and noticed that Lucy is so quiet.

"Hey, Luce" he called "you okay? You're too quiet"

Lucy nods and said "I'm fine don't worry" then sighed "it's just that…" she said but didn't continue then tilted her head. "hmm~ never mind…" she said then smiled.

"Okay, if you say so" he said. "so, how's your first day being a girlfriend?" he asked, starting to tease Lucy again.

"I can't say that I am officially a girlfriend of someone you know? This is just a challenge… remember?"

"well, okay…fine…whatever you say" he said.

Once again, the two remained silent. Lucy broke the silence by asking

"Natsu, do you like someone?"


	3. Chapter 3: Special Someone

**Chapter 3: Someone Special**

Natsu suddenly froze when Lucy asked him if she like someone.

"of course I like someone!" he answered

Lucy smiled "really? Who? Tell me! Tell me! Do I know her?" she asked excitedly. Lucy wanted to know who is this someone he is talking about.

"well… I like… the scary girl, Erza, the no-pants man Gray, I like Wendy, I like Happy…" he said while counting them one by one on his finger. "I like all my friends in fairytail! And I like …" he said but didn't continued.

"yes, you like all of your friends but, what I mean is your special someone…" she said

"you know, someone you love" she added. "is there someone?"

"well… I don't know" he answered.

Lucy paused for a while and stared at him then let out a sigh

"never mind… I shouldn't ask that kind of question…"

After a while, their orders finally came. The waitress started to put their foods carefully one by one on their table.

"anything else? Sir? Ma'am?" the waitress asked.

"no, thank you" Lucy answered.

"thanks for the food!" the two said then started to eat their food. They stayed at the restaurant for an hour until they finished their food. After they finished their food, Lucy paid the food.

"wait, Lucy, I should be the one who is paying right?" he said

"no, let me pay… you paid for my ice cream earlier right?"

After that, they started to walk outside. The sun is still up so, they have still lot of time to spend together. While the pairs are walking, Natsu suddenly sneeze

"aacchuuu~!"

"looks like someone is talking about you huh?" Lucy joked.

Meanwhile…back at the guild, while the two is gone, the whole guild started to talk about Natsu and Lucy's challenge.

"I heard that Natsu challenged Lucy, is that true?" the scarlet haired girl asked while crossing her arms.

"yes, that's right" the ice wizard answered, half naked again, as usual.

"what kind of challenge does Natsu-san gave Lucy-san? Juvia want to know!" the water mage asked curiously. Then, Levy explained everything how and what happened yesterday. The whole guild got surprised and shouted "EEHHH?! Natsu dared Lucy to be his girlfriend?! FOR A MONTH?!" all together. They can't believe that Natsu dared Lucy a challenge like that.

"Juvia is so happy! At least, Lucy-san will not get a chance to be together with Gray-sama! It's all thanks to Natsu-san!"

"I wonder what they are doing right now…" Levy said then sighed.

Back to Natsu and Lucy…

While the two are walking, strolling the entire Magnolia, still trying to find out more about couples when suddenly Natsu asked something unexpectedly.

"Hey Lucy"

"yes?

"h-how do you know if you like someone? You know…that crazy little thing" he asked

Lucy stopped walking then turned to him then smiled

"called 'Love'" she continued. Then, she looked up at the blue bright sky where the birds are flying freely.

"well… I am not sure how but…" she said then looked again at Natsu "you will just feel it…in your heart… you are the only one who knows if you love someone…" she explained then smiled.

"I see… " he simply said.

"so, where should we go next?" she asked seriously.

"there's a new opened plaza near the cathedral"

"really? I didn't know"

"because, you're always on your apartment, writing your novels…let's go!" he said then, grabbed Lucy's arms and started to run towards the new opened plaza near the cathedral.


End file.
